Scene 27
*Slashers arc: ** 25: Part 1 ** 26: Part 2 ** 27: Part 3 ** 28: Part 4 ** 29: Part 5 ** 030: Part 6 Cold open Helen is surprised that the Paburo awakened is male. She expected a former, female Claymore warrior. Seeing an impending attack, Miria warns everyone to get out of harms-way—but Deneve is hit.Claymore 5, Scene 27, pp. 165–167 Combat 'Endless arms' Paburo severs Deneve's arm. Deneve plunges into the canyon river below. He tries to eat the arm, but spits it out as it tastes of Yoma.Claymore 5, Scene 27, pp. 168–170 Enraged, Helen attacks but he dodges her moves. Clare tries to help, but Paburo encoils and captures her with his tongue and smashes her into the canyon wall. Helen finally attacks with Flexible Limb Stretching. She cuts off several limbs, which Paburo keeps regenerating.Claymore 5, Scene 27, pp. 170–178 Deneve attacked But Deneve suddenly returns to the fight, her arm also regenerating. Miria notes that Deneve's regenerating technique and Helen's limb stretching means that both are approaching the limits of their Yoma power.Claymore 5, Scene 27, pp. 179–181 'Male Claymores' When Helen asks why this awakened is male, Miria reveals that the first Claymores warriors were male, but that the Organization stopped making them, as they awoke too quickly. The male warriors were retired as awakened beings and replaced with female warriors. The Paburo awakened tells Miria that he heard that she, No. 6, has extensive knowledge. But she made one mistake in her explanation.Claymore 5, Scene 27, pp. 183–185 'Executioner' As Paburo prepares for his next attack, Miria realizes the Organization did not retire all the male warriors. This one still works for the Organization. He displays entirely too much inside knowledge about Miria that could only come from the Organization itself. The hunt members are all slated for execution. And that the awakened is actually an executioner for the Organization. The entire mission was a trap. Paburo promises to give them "a taste of true despair." During his attack, Deneve, Helen and Clare all go down—Miria is the last one standing.Claymore 5, Scene 27, pp. 192–195 Additional details 'Notes' *After the rescue of Anastasia's hunt in Scene 112, Deneve says that Miria's "big mistake" during the Paburo hunt was that she assumed that the Organization stopped making male awakened beings''Claymore 20'', Scene 112, pp. 149–150 *In this same 112 scene, a major hole in the Claymore storyline is created when Helen states she never saw a male warrior awakened,Claymore 20, Scene 112, p. 150 despite all the ones she encountered in the Battle of the North, including her combat against Isley in the Mucha village References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US